


Nothing Feels New

by PsychoJJ



Series: Locker Room Ho [15]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Bullying, FC Barcelona, Face Slapping, Humiliation, La Liga, M/M, Mocking, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Real Madrid CF, Shame, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Messi needed comfort after losing for Real Madrid, and since none of his teammates seemed interested, he contacted his friends at the rival club.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Lionel Messi/Everyone, Lionel Messi/Sergio Ramos
Series: Locker Room Ho [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644781
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Nothing Feels New

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW images ahead!

You know I'm a slut, right?

Well. I needed sex so bad to get the game out of my head, to get the loss out of my system, and none of my friends was interested after what happened in Madrid. So, I decided not to go back with them on the team plane, and I called Ramos to spend the night with him.

He must've been busy celebrating. He didn't return my calls. So, I called Cris who was in town to watch the match. He didn't respond either. So, I texted "Are you available tonight?" and he texted back "absolutely" and I texted him "should I book the hotel room or will you?"

He took a few minutes before replying "Voila! I already did." and I texted back "great! Just promise me that you won't mention the Clasico…" and he was like "me? I'll definitely not talk about the Clasico. I won't brag about anything this time. I promise"

It sounded weird for Cris to be this "friendly", especially that Real Madrid just won the game. He sent me the hotel room location and as soon as I arrived, his over "politeness" and the fact that he won't brag started to make sense. He wasn't even in the booked room. This is why he was sure he won't talk about the Clasico.

He texted me "sorry, I had to catch a flight to Italy, but I called someone to come to the room and take care of you." I tried to leave the apartment but for some reason, the door was locked. So, I sent Ronaldo in panic "what?! Someone?! Is it somebody I know! I don't wanna spend the night with a stranger!"

He texted one last message before disappearing "you'll be fine. You're a bitch, Lionel. You have taking dicks in all shapes and sizes. You'll be absolutely fine." At this point, I knew that whoever was waiting for me in the bedroom is someone I know, and I guessed that he's one of Real Madrid players. 

Can you imagine the cruelty of Cristiano Ronaldo? After losing a game for Madrid, the last thing I needed is to share a bed with one of their heroes, let alone Casimiro. I didn't know the Brazilian very well before but with his dick inside me all night, I had no choice but to do so.

Well. Guess what?! I didn't get to know him this time either because whenever I tried to talk, get friendly, or just smile at him while he was breeding me, he would slap me in the face and say "shut the fuck up, bitch! I'm not interested in your shallow personality! I'm just here for your ass!"

He kept slapping me every time he doubted that I was about to say anything till my face turned all rosy both because of the blush and the slaps! I started crying and he shouted "I don't like seeing tears when fucking someone!" and I sobbed "what should I do? You're being so harsh!"

He started going faster and said "cover that ugly face of yours! I can't believe that Ramos and Cris think that you're cute! I mean your inside is great, sure, but your face never felt nice to me!" and all I could do was to bury my tearful eyes in my elbow, hoping that he'll stop bullying me"

He whispered "good bitch. Now there's nothing to turn me off. I'll go with full speed, Lionel" and I mumbled "sure" as he started going brutally in and out of my ass. I was whimpering with each thrust but he didn't seem bothered by that as much as he was by my facial expressions.

It hurt my feeling so much to be fucked by someone like him. Not only I hated his gut but he hated me as well. He even said more mean things as the night went by. He commented "I'll have to apologize for my dick when this is all over. I'll have to apologize for getting it inside such a filthy place!"

He kept on going "you're hot, Lionel but you're also disgusting, the way you moan is just pure disgust to me. You try too hard to sound innocent and you're obviously never gonna be, and your ass, ew, that thing sweats so much. I feel like I'm fucking a pig. I used to think that you're crazy for sleeping with your teammates. Now that I've seen how dirty you are, I kinda feel sorry for them!"

He never stopped humiliating me no matter how much I pleaded, and when he was done saying every bad word in the dictionary to my face, in the middle of the sex chaos, he took a moment to think and whispered, wondering "aside from how disgusting you turned out to be, none of this feels new to me! Have we been together before?" and I mumbled through the tears "no, I'm sure not" and he was like "this makes no sense!" And I had no idea what he was trying to imply.

He added "it all seems so familiar. The way you're sobbing against your elbow, the way your fingers are shivering with pleasure and pain, the way your nipples and pecs are shaking with my thrust like a woman's boobs, the look of your cock as it hits your pubes, the dynamics of your balls, the most useless thing on planet Earth, the jiggles of your buttocks and thighs fat, the warmth and tightness of your filthy inside! I have experienced all this before!"

I was like "stop describing everything. It's embarrassing!" and he concluded "now I know where I've seen it before. That's how it felt during the last match! That's the same embarrassment, the same humiliation! The same shame and you didn't seem that surprised back then, probably because you're used to making your enemies feel good about themselves, making them feel victorious like never before and you must be used to having their babies within you!"

  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how rude Casimero was through this. Describing Lionel's adorable face as ugly was hard for me to write XD but I wrote this for a friend who happened to be a hardcore "kinda toxic XD" Madrid fan.
> 
> You know yourself and I hope you like it ^^
> 
> I saw the photo for that guy covering his face right after the match, and it felt so right to write something like this. Something that involves making some kind of fun on Leo's baby face. I hope Barca fans will like it as much as I did.


End file.
